lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Hugelogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'Voltron Middle Universe (Unmade Adaptation)' Added 11 Jan '14 NEW *'You Gotta Walk It Like You Talk It Or You’ll Lose That Beat (1971 Film)' Added 10 Jan '14 NEW *'The Neighbors (2007 Pilot by Tommy Wiseau)' Added 10 Jan '14 NEW *'Rubbish (Early 1980s Marionette Film)' Added 09 Jan '14 NEW *'The Nostalgia Critic Episode "Face/Off" Lost Scene (2014)' Added 08 Jan '14 NEW *'Pierce Brosnan's "Thomas and Friends" Season 12 Narrations (2008)' Added 07 Jan '14 NEW *'Sailor Moon (DIC Soundtrack)' Added 06 Jan '14 NEW *'Batman : A Death In The Family - Jason Todd lives' Added 05 Jan '14 NEW *'Salaviinanpolttajat (Lost 1907 Finnish Film and Screenplay)' Added 05 Jan '14 NEW *'GI Joe The Movie (1987, Animated) - The Death Of Duke' Added 05 Jan '14 NEW *'Creation (Unfinished 1931 Willis O'Brian film)' Added 05 Jan '14 NEW *Some of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show Live Action Segments Added 03 Jan '14 *'Cruel Ghost Legend (1968 Japanese Horror Film)'Cruel Ghost Legend (1968 Japanese Horror Film) Added 03 Jan '14 *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3- Mind Your Mummy Mommy Mario (Original Wipeout Cover Version) Added 03 Jan '14 *Sound Fantasy (Cancelled 1993 SNES Game) Added 03 Jan '14 *Big Thinkers 2nd Grade (Unreleased 1998 Video Game) Added 03 Jan '14 *Curly's Adventure (Cancelled Late 1990s' Adventure Game) Added 02 Jan '14 *Day Of The Tentacle (Cut Content; Early 90's) Added 02 Jan '14 *The Works (Unfinished 1980s Computer-Animated Film) Added 01 Jan '14 *Betty Boop (Missing 1938 Shorts) Added 01 Jan '14 *Hamtaro "The Warm Scarf-capade" (Limited Release Mid 2000s Episode) Added 01 Jan '14 *Rodan (Unreleased Late 80s/Early 90s NES Game) Added 01 Jan '14 *Amanita Pestilens (Rarely-Screened 1963 Canadian Horror Film) Added 31 Dec '13 *Brad Jones' "Midnight Screenings" Lost Irving Jokes (2010s) Added 31 Dec '13 *Garfield and Friends (Original "U.S. Acres" Title Cards; Late 80s-Mid 90s) Added 30 Dec '13 *Godzilla Vs. Megalon Bumpers (1978 NBC John Belushi bits) Added 30 Dec '13 *A (1965 Lost Short Film) Added 30 Dec '13 *Thomas the Tank Engine "Down the Mine" (Unaired Early 1980s Pitch Pilot Version) Added 29 Dec '13 *Pib & Pog Original Thesis Short (Unknown Year of Release) Added 28 Dec '13 *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997 Test Pilot) Added 28 Dec '13 *Handful of Crumbs (Lost 1982 Sesame Street short) Added 28 Dec '13 *The Count Orders a Hot Dog (Rare 1972 Sesame Street Sketch) Added 27 Dec '13 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Banned Episode: Surf's Up Added 26 Dec '13 *Kappa Mikey Original MTV Pitch Pilot Added 26 Dec '13 *Korn - Untouchables (Leaked Version) Added 26 Dec '13 * King George VI Wembley Speech (1925) Added 25 Dec '13 * The Incredible Hulk (1983 Atari 2600 Game) Added 24 Dec '13 *Thomas & Friends - Jack Jumps In (2002 Alec Baldwin Narration) Added 24 Dec '13 *Hey Good Lookin' - Original Version (1975) Added 22 Dec '13 *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Color Negatives to Original Credits Sequence; 1964) Added 22 Dec '13